


Cold Blooded

by hoodienanami



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Being a reptile Faunus in winter isn't fun. Luckily for Ilia, Blake isn't going to let her freeze.





	Cold Blooded

It had only been winter in Vale for a few days but Ilia was already beginning to feel the effects of the cold. Her reptile Faunus heritage meant she was cold blooded and thus needed to keep herself warm if she wanted to keep being active. Normally to combat this she would have sat out in the sun and let its natural heat refuel her, but the clouds in the sky prevented her from doing so and Ilia was left freezing in her tent.

As she sat there wondering why it was necessary to go on missions in the winter time, the door flap to her tent was pushed open. Ilia’s face lit up at what she was greeted by. Standing at the mouth of the tent was Blake, her arms full of spare blankets.

“I thought you’d be cold so I borrowed some blankets.” Blake said as she dropped the covers she was carrying next to her friend. Ilia quickly grabbed the first two off the top of the pile and wrapped them tightly around herself.

Warmth began to slowly come back to her and her chameleon skin turned a sweet yellow with happiness. “Thank you Blake, I thought I was going to freeze to death.”

Blake gave a small smile, the kind she reserved for only the people she truly cared about. “Not if I can help it.” She settled on the ground close to Ilia and wrapped her arms around her, sharing her warm blooded body heat with her reptile companion.

Ilia’s skin turned from yellow to a light pink when she felt Blake’s arms around her. She closed her eyes, letting Blake’s warmth flood over her and refuel her energy. She could already feel her body temperature rising.

A soft smile appeared on her lips, maybe winter wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by me wondering if reptile Faunus are cold blooded and how cold it is in my house right now. 
> 
> Anyway, have a happy holiday season everyone and stay warm!


End file.
